Leaders love
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: its am IM story that my friend and I wrote...if you dont mind its raw and I havent edited it at all... so if you dont mind the screanname on there go ahead and read it its a Pein X Sasori yaoi story...its rated for a reason... XxRazorBladeRomancexX


Leaders love

PeinSaso

9:44:58 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (SEMPAI!!!!)

9:45:23 PM ponygirl204: *looks up from the couch* Tobi! *smiles happily*)

9:45:53 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and curls up on the couch with*...was work?)

9:47:00 PM ponygirl204: (*sighs and places head on tobis lap* crazy..... sempai had to flip the tags out of all the clothes in the store..... the people today were very cranky)

9:47:57 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and pats head* Tobi had a bad day to start with and it kept getting worse...*frowns then shrugs*...oh well...)

9:48:16 PM ponygirl204: (*looks up at* what happened?)

9:48:56 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*shrugs* nothing good...)

9:49:25 PM ponygirl204: (*rolls over and hugs* sempai is sorry tobi)

9:50:46 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles* Sempai doesnt need to be sorry....ok..well lets put what happened today behind us and go and do a new story...how about Pein and sasori?)

9:51:31 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles and nods* ok *crawls into tobis lap with the computer*)

9:52:41 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles*)

9:53:04 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (uh...what was Peins color it was grey right?)

9:53:18 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (like this?)

9:53:38 PM ponygirl204: (i think)

9:55:14 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *walks in and flops on the bed*...gods why am I to babysit these children? *sighs and rolls over and burries his face in a pile of pillows*

9:56:03 PM ponygirl204: *knocks on his door lightly*

9:57:44 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *moffels into the pillow thinking to himself 'now what?' * the doors open...

9:58:17 PM ponygirl204: Um.... I had a question about the mission I was given Leader sama

9:59:45 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *frowns and sits up* what is it...*then sighs and flops onto his back*

10:00:19 PM ponygirl204: If you are busy I will come back later..... *goes to leave*

10:01:19 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *sighs*...I'm not buisy just...not that happy....well what is it you wanted to ask me?

10:02:20 PM ponygirl204: *turns to face him again* I wanted to ask if there was a photo of the target or not......

10:03:28 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *sighs* there might be check in my draw...

10:04:43 PM ponygirl204: *nods and walks over to his desk and pulls out a huge folder and walks over to the bed with what he thought was the target* Is this the one leader?

10:05:53 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *cranes his neck slightly to look and sighs and lays his head back on the bed* no...

10:06:43 PM ponygirl204: *walks back over and grabs the folder and places it on the bed sitting on the floor and going through it and stops at another photo and shows it to him* This one?

10:08:45 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *takes it from him*...no thats for Kisame and Itachi's mission...he has red-brown hair and a tattoo on his forehead...*points to where the tattoo should be on himself*

10:09:15 PM ponygirl204: hmmm..... *continues to search through the pile of photos*

10:10:10 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *looks up to admire him and smiles*...

10:10:28 PM ponygirl204: *pulls out another photo* him?

10:10:58 PM ponygirl204: *notices him smiling and gives him a questioning look*

10:12:38 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *snaps out of it and takes the picture*...yes this is the right person...he's the kazikage and I need him here so we can extract shikaku...

10:12:49 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *looks up slowly*

10:13:18 PM ponygirl204: *nods* alright..... *stands and takes the photo*

10:14:23 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *looks at him* I've had a stressful day would ou mind rubbing my shoulders?

10:15:28 PM ponygirl204: *looks at him* no.. I dont mind..... *crawls onto the bed and straddles his back and starts rubbing his shoulders blushing lightly*

10:16:13 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *blushes and sighs in content*...you konw...you're realy good at this...

10:16:21 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *looks back and smiles at him*

10:16:54 PM ponygirl204: *continues to message his shoulders* hai.....

10:18:28 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and starts to fall asleep*...

10:18:59 PM ponygirl204: *continues to blush feeling pein relax under him*.....

10:20:03 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *starts to moan in his sleep*...mmmnnn....

10:20:41 PM ponygirl204: *smiles slightly releasing him and sitting on the bed admiring him slightly*

10:23:15 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *rolls over in his sleep and reaches for something to hold onto finding sasori's leg and pulling himself closer and laying his head on it*...haa...

10:23:55 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly but doesnt push him away and just lets him sleep* the mission can wait for a little while.....

10:24:24 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *yawns and holds him tightly*...so nice...

10:25:37 PM ponygirl204: *smiles slightly and starts running his fingers through peins hair*....

10:26:11 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles in his sleep and leans into the touch*...

10:27:07 PM ponygirl204: *this is kinda nice..... I always looked up to leader sama but i never thought I would like him like this.....*

10:28:31 PM ponygirl204: *continues running his fingers through peins hair*......

10:29:10 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smores*...

10:30:34 PM ponygirl204: *starts to nod off himself*....

10:31:40 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *moves and wraps his arms around sasori's waist as he lays back on the bed*...

10:32:15 PM ponygirl204: *curls into his side after falling asleep*....

10:33:06 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *opens his eyes slightly and blushes furiously and stays there until he wakes up*

10:33:27 PM ponygirl204: *opens his eyes slightly*....

10:34:15 PM ponygirl204: *gasps and sits up* Ah, gomen! I didnt mean to... *starts to get out of the bed*

10:36:12 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *grabs hia arms and pulls him back*...no...i-its ok...dont go yet...*blushes*

10:36:48 PM ponygirl204: *blushes and sits back down on the bed*...

10:37:53 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles slighly and scoots closer to him slowly*...

10:38:20 PM ponygirl204: *watches him and blushes also scooting closer*...

10:39:32 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *lays his head next to his leg and nudges him slight*...

10:39:59 PM ponygirl204: um.... leader sama?

10:40:35 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *doesnt look up*..hai?

10:41:21 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly* well.... What would you say if..... *blushes darker* no.... never mind......

10:41:27 PM ponygirl204: *looks away*

10:43:04 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *finally looks up* If you like me? or were you gonna ask me if I like you?...yeah...*looks the opposits direction*

10:44:29 PM ponygirl204: *almost turns red*.... y...yeah.... I.... I like you..... a lot....... *pulls knees up and hides face in his knees completely embarrassed*

10:46:14 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and wraps one arm around him and pulls him close and wispers in his ear* ...dont be embarassed...I was just waiting on you...*smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek*...I've been waiting to tell you...

10:47:16 PM ponygirl204: *blushes and looks up at him*

10:47:38 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles slightly and leans in and kisses him*...

10:48:00 PM ponygirl204: *hesitates but then kisses him back lightly*

10:50:48 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and gently runs his fingers through sasori's red hair*...you are so cute...

10:51:12 PM ponygirl204: *blushes* a...am not.....

10:52:14 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and lets him go*...fine what ever you say...

10:52:39 PM ponygirl204: *blushes and scoots into him still wanting some contact*.....

10:54:13 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and leans on him*...you're late for your mission...*smirks*

10:55:01 PM ponygirl204: *nods* I know..... *sighs* I should get going.... the brat will be wondering what happened to me.....

10:56:31 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles* who that sissy-ass blonde?

10:56:55 PM ponygirl204: *nods* hai.....

10:57:57 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles widens and starts to laugh slightly*...come on...how can you even put up with him?

10:58:39 PM ponygirl204: *sighs* he is so annoying...... I try to tune him out most of the time.....

11:00:12 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and wraps his arms around him* yeah...hey look on the bright side you dont have to be stuck with that orange-masked pest Tobi all day...

11:00:46 PM ponygirl204: *nods* true. that would be worse.....

11:02:19 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *frowns hearing loud banging on the door*...you better hurry its problably Deidara wondering where you are...*smiles and kisses him before he get up to open the door*

11:02:56 PM ponygirl204: *blushes lightly and stands grabbing the picture and walking behind him to the door*

11:03:42 PM ponygirl204: Danna! hurry it up! your late. Your never late! *complains past leader to sasori*

11:05:02 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *grabs Dei by the colar of his shirt and stops him*...leave him be...we were talking...and did I tell you you could come in?

11:05:49 PM ponygirl204: *glares at him* whatever. *brushes him off and walks away*

11:06:04 PM ponygirl204: *walks up beside him*...

11:07:37 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *frowns and grabs his arm*...I am your leader...dont talk to me like that again or I will have Tobi as your replacement partner instead of sasori...got it?

11:08:24 PM ponygirl204: *sighs* hai. I understand leader sama.......

11:09:25 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and leans in and kisses him in front of Dei*...have a good mission...

11:09:38 PM ponygirl204: *blushes and nods*

11:09:48 PM ponygirl204: *stares in shock*....

11:10:21 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *glares at Dei*...leave and get back as soon as your done with the mission...got it?

11:10:48 PM ponygirl204: *nods still in shock*.... *starts walking away*

11:11:19 PM ponygirl204: *hesitantly hugs pein and then starts to walk away*

11:11:47 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *grabs his arm*...be careful...

11:12:00 PM ponygirl204: *looks up and him and nods* I will.....

11:12:20 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and kisses him letting him go*...

11:12:39 PM ponygirl204: *kisses back and walks away to meet up with dei*

11:13:19 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and walks out to watch them leave*...hurry back!

11:14:27 PM ponygirl204: *smiles back at base and they both dissapear into the forest*

11:16:34 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *walks back into the basr and returs to his room and flops onto the bed worring 'hope that they'll be alright'*...

11:18:40 PM ponygirl204: *a couple of days go by before they show up with shukaku and a serously injured dei*...

11:19:52 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *looks at him and Dei* what happened to you guys ?

11:21:22 PM ponygirl204: *growls* damb bastard ripped my arm apart........ *kicks the unconscious garaa*

11:21:38 PM ponygirl204: He put up quit the fight......

11:22:02 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *grabs Dei's shoulder* hey we need that body dont go brusing it all up...

11:22:26 PM ponygirl204: *growls* whatever.....

11:23:27 PM ponygirl204: *watches as deidara walks away to get his wounds cleaned up*...

11:23:29 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *cuffs him upside his head*

11:23:37 PM naruto_fan_girl1: dont start with me...

11:24:10 PM ponygirl204: *walks away* yeah yeah, im going to clean this up........

11:24:14 PM ponygirl204: *sighs*

11:24:46 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *frowns*...I have no idea how you put up with him...

11:25:04 PM ponygirl204: *shakes his head* I have no clue.....

11:25:27 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *walks over and hugs him tightly* your not hurt are you?

11:25:55 PM ponygirl204: *shakes his head* I was in my puppet the whole time......

11:26:54 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles running his hand over his cheeks* I'm glad yu didnt get a cut on the adorable face of yours...*kisses him gently*

11:27:35 PM ponygirl204: *his cheeks heat up and lightly kisses him back*....

11:28:42 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and wraps his arms around his waist*...wanna leave the kids to play while we go to my room? *smiles a perverted grin*

11:29:30 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly and follows him*.....

11:30:54 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles as he opens the door and leads him inside*...

11:31:08 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (Tobi has to go to sleep...*yawns*)

11:31:33 PM ponygirl204: (*nods already falling asleep in tobis lap* hai.....)

11:32:35 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and picks up and walks to bed and cuddles with* Night Sempai...Tobi loves you...)

11:33:22 PM ponygirl204: (*curls into tobis side* sempai loves you to tobi *yawns and nods off*)

11:35:32 PM ponygirl204: (sempai has to work the same thing tomorrow. *sighs* so sempai wont be on until 9:30 or 10)

11:35:55 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (hai...*yawns* ok sempai...)

11:36:04 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (night...*HUGS!!!*)

11:36:12 PM ponygirl204: (*hugs* night!)

10:08:55 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*walks in from washing cloak* Sempai you should at least made them explode far enough away so that not that much blood got spilled on it...*smiles and sits on couch with*)

10:10:20 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles and curls up in tobis side* hai, I know.... but it was still a lot of fun.... the art was absolutely beautiful *fazes to thinking back about the explosions with a smile on face*)

10:10:53 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and turns on the TV*...)

10:11:33 PM ponygirl204: (*grabs a blanket and curls back up with tobi covering them both* how was tobis day today? *looks up at*)

10:12:25 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles* not that good but not that bad either...just boring...Tobi was sick...)

10:13:39 PM ponygirl204: (*hugs* I guess that is better than having a bad day. sempai had a decent day until I had to leave for that mission *cuddles into* sempai would have rather stayed here with tobi)

10:15:40 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and hugs* Tobi is glad that Sempai is back)

10:16:10 PM ponygirl204: (*nods* are we continuing our peinsaso tonight? *looks up at*)

10:16:57 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles and grabs laptops from the table* hai...^^)

10:17:14 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (think you ca npost it?)

10:17:21 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles and crawls into tobis lap* hai)

10:17:58 PM ponygirl204: *smiles running his hand over his cheeks* I'm glad yu didnt get a cut on the adorable face of yours...*kisses him gently*

ponygirl204

*his cheeks heat up and lightly kisses him back*....

amanda lutz

*smiles and wraps his arms around his waist*...wanna leave the kids to play while we go to my room? *smiles a perverted grin*

ponygirl204

*blushes darkly and follows him*.....

amanda lutz

*smiles as he opens the door and leads him inside*...)

10:18:09 PM ponygirl204: *smiles running his hand over his cheeks* I'm glad yu didnt get a cut on the adorable face of yours...*kisses him gently*

ponygirl204

*his cheeks heat up and lightly kisses him back*....

amanda lutz

*smiles and wraps his arms around his waist*...wanna leave the kids to play while we go to my room? *smiles a perverted grin*

ponygirl204

*blushes darkly and follows him*.....

amanda lutz

*smiles as he opens the door and leads him inside*... )

10:18:18 PM ponygirl204: (*sighs* h/0)

10:18:46 PM ponygirl204: *his cheeks heat up and lightly kisses him back*....

amanda lutz

*smiles and wraps his arms around his waist*...wanna leave the kids to play while we go to my room? *smiles a perverted grin*

ponygirl204

*blushes darkly and follows him*.....

amanda lutz

*smiles as he opens the door and leads him inside*...

10:19:03 PM ponygirl204: *smiles and wraps his arms around his waist*...wanna leave the kids to play while we go to my room? *smiles a perverted grin*

10:19:19 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly and follows him*.....

10:19:28 PM ponygirl204: *smiles as he opens the door and leads him inside*...

10:19:47 PM ponygirl204: (ok, computer was being a jackass and wouldnt let me post more than one line. thats the last few)

10:20:25 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (ok...^^)

10:20:47 PM ponygirl204: *walks in with leader*....

10:22:29 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and shuts the door locking it and turning the lights off*...can you see me?

10:22:45 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly* h...hai.....

10:23:13 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and steps into the deep shadows*...how about now?

10:23:29 PM ponygirl204: n...no......

10:24:41 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and forms a hand sign enveloping the wole room in darkness stepping a little closer to Sasori*...what about now? can you see anything?

10:25:36 PM ponygirl204: no.... I cant see anything..... *looks around blindly*

10:26:10 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles able to see overy little detail*...follow my voice...

10:26:40 PM ponygirl204: *blindly follows his voice feeling around trying not to run into anything*....

10:28:10 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *wlaks over to him gently caressing his face with his hands then stepping away again*...Sasori-san....find me....*walks over to the bed and lays down opening his cloak and letting it fall off of his frame*

10:28:33 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (X3 Pein's a stripper! XDDD)

10:29:35 PM ponygirl204: *blushes and slowly makes his way over to the bed and silently crawls into it feeling leader there*.... I found you...... *blushes noticing his cloak was gone*

10:31:05 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and moves quickly to the center of the bed and slowly kisses him and pulling away again*...what are you going to do now you're blind...

10:32:13 PM ponygirl204: *reaches out and finds his arm and holds onto it* become a useless puppet that sits on your shelf. *smiles slightly*

10:33:44 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and caresses his face* come now...you're not usless...and you are just as human as I am...you must release the genjutsu that I put on you...

10:34:41 PM ponygirl204: *leans into his touch and uses a jutsu to release the genjutsu*....

10:35:24 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles laying there half dressed sprawled out on the bed below him*...

10:37:00 PM ponygirl204: *blushes*.... *looks him over and then curls up on top of him playing with one of his peircings* ...

10:38:16 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and licks the side of his neck with his studded tuogue*...what are you waiting for?

10:39:10 PM ponygirl204: *shivers slightly* i.... *blushes and hides his face in his neck* Ive never done this before.......

10:42:15 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and moves his face closer to his and kisses him gently* dont worry...I havent either...

10:43:18 PM ponygirl204: *sits there blushing lightly then stretches up and lightly kisses him*

10:44:40 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and kisses him back*...

10:46:30 PM ponygirl204: *slowly lets his hands navigate peins chest making sure to send chakura to his hands so he could feel him*......

10:47:18 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *moans out slightly*...sasori...dont be nervious...

10:49:21 PM ponygirl204: I cant help it...... *lightly plays with a piercing on his chest* I get so nervous around you because I love you......

10:52:19 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *moans pulling Sasori on top of him*...that feels so odd...i like it...*smiles sticking his tongue out reviling the silver stud*

10:54:10 PM ponygirl204: *leans down and kisses him letting his tongue roll over peins* they look so painful.... but so beautiful....... *continues to play with the same piercing on his chest*

10:55:29 PM naruto_fan_girl1: ..mmm...*smiles* they were never painful...they so called pain when they were put in was ablolute extasy...

10:56:23 PM ponygirl204: *sits there on top of him and smiles down at him* are you a masochist like hidan?

10:57:42 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles slighly moving his hand to his ear and plays with the pericings* hmm...I let you decide...

10:59:10 PM ponygirl204: *smiles and leans down kissing him* since there are so many of them i could almost guess you are..... *wispers into his ear*

11:00:11 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and shivers slightly*...I am...

11:00:55 PM ponygirl204: *kisses his neck and lightly grinds into him*

11:01:44 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *moans and pushes back*...sasori...

11:02:24 PM ponygirl204: *lets out a small moan* h...hai.......

11:04:13 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *leans up and kisses him*...I want you inside me...*wispers into his ear blushing*

11:04:30 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*dies*...that is terriable!)

11:04:36 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly*....

11:05:06 PM ponygirl204: (that was an interesting turn of events...... *laughs*)

11:05:29 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (-_- shut up...*crawls under a rock*)

11:06:38 PM ponygirl204: (*crawls under with* what? it was. Pein started out as seme then suddenly sasori is seme..... that was an interesting flip. *laughs curling up under tobis arm*)

11:07:02 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and rubs his face against Sasoris*...please...

11:07:21 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (-x-...humf....)

11:07:55 PM ponygirl204: *sits there speachless for a few minutes and looks down at him* w...what?

11:08:25 PM ponygirl204: (poor sasori..... so embarrassed and caught off guard....)

11:08:44 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (XDD I know!)

11:09:38 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *licks his cheek* please...

11:10:52 PM ponygirl204: *blushes darkly* uh.... *sits there not able to say anything mouth hanging wide open*

11:11:57 PM naruto_fan_girl1: *smiles and kisses him taking full advantage of his guard being down*...

11:12:35 PM ponygirl204: *jerks slightly but then kisses back*....

11:14:52 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (I have to get off...*sighs*...)

11:15:06 PM ponygirl204: (*hugs* its ok)

11:15:30 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (*smiles* what time is sempai working tomorrow?)

11:15:50 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles brightly* sempai doesnt have to work tomorrow)

11:16:26 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (YAY!!!! *clings to* Sempai gets to stay home with Tobi!)

11:17:01 PM ponygirl204: (*hugs happily* hai! *lightly giggles* is tobi going to youth center tomorrow too?)

11:18:25 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (HAI!)

11:18:55 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles* yay! *crawls out of tobis lap* lets go to bed tobi)

11:19:34 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (hai...*smiles adn carries to bed and crawls in* night Sempai Tobi loves you!)

11:20:39 PM ponygirl204: (*smiles and curls into tobis side cuddling with* sempai loves tobi too. *kisses lightly and settles beside for sleep*)

11:20:59 PM ponygirl204: (sempai will probably be on tomorrow during the day if tobi gets on)

11:21:18 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (ok...*smiles and starst to fall asleep*...)

11:21:33 PM naruto_fan_girl1: (night *hugs!*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 11:35:22 AM): (*jumps on* SEMPAI!!!)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:31:16 PM): (AAHHH!!!!*jumps on*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:54:52 PM): (aftre you get on you have to watch this...XDD )

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:54:56 PM): .com/watch?v=pMKkZ0upASs&playnext=20&playnext_from=QL

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 12:55:15 PM): (sry, it didnt make any sounds)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:55:38 PM): (AGHH!!!!!!**super glomps* SEMPAI~~~!!!)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 12:55:57 PM): (*falls on ground* off~)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:56:14 PM): (*death hug* SEMPAI!!!)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 12:56:29 PM): (*smiles and hugs back* hehe, hi tobi.)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:56:57 PM): (*smiles brightly* HI!!! *doesnt let go*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 12:57:18 PM): (*smiles and hugs back tightly* tobi is very affectonate today)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 12:57:47 PM): (*smiles brightly and continues to cling to* HAI!)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 12:59:07 PM): (*smiles and sits up with and kisses top of head* sempai likes when tobi is affectoanate *smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:00:02 PM): (*smiles and clings tighter*...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:00:27 PM): (*smiles* what has tobi is such a good mood?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:01:48 PM): (*smiles* cuz...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:03:01 PM): (*laughs* it must have been good. oh, are you not going to tekko right?

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:03:03 PM): )

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:03:58 PM): (hai...sadly)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:04:12 PM): (*depresssed* ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:04:46 PM): (*hugs and smiles sweetly*...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:06:03 PM): (*sits there and cuddles with pouting lightly* sempai wishes tobi could go..... but it cant be helped if you dont have the money.)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:07:51 PM): (*sighs and smiles slightly cuddling with*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:08:22 PM): (hai...*pouts and slumps onto Sempai's lap*...Tobi wanted to go so bad...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:09:47 PM): *nods* if sempai had the money sempai would take tobi but sempai doesnt....... *places head on shoulder*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:11:49 PM): (*is sad* Tobi is gonna miss Sempai...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:12:42 PM): (*nods and clings to* sempai doesnt want to leave tobi *clings to tobis waist*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:13:41 PM): (*smiles* its ok Sempai...as long as you bring Tobi back a sword...*smiles*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:14:45 PM): (*burries face in tobis stomach* sempai will think about it.....)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:15:24 PM): (*pouts* but Sempai!)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:16:01 PM): (*looks up at and smiles lightly* hai?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:18:00 PM): (*pouts* bt Tobi wants a sword....)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:19:15 PM): (*smiles* i know. *cuddles with even more* sempai will see.... sempai doesnt know how much money he will have......)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:20:01 PM): (vassalord is on mangafox)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:20:40 PM): (*eyes widen* YAY!!! *click*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:20:49 PM): (sempai can only stay on until like 2:30 or 3 cuz sempai has to clean *sighs* sempai wanted to finnish bedroom but that wont happen today.)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:22:25 PM): (aww...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:24:31 PM): (*nods* do we want to finnish our peinsaso?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:24:48 PM): (*smiles* hai...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:24:56 PM): (*smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:25:39 PM): (ok hold on...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:26:06 PM): (*smiles* ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:28:24 PM): *smiles and lays back down on the bed*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:29:07 PM): *blushes darkly* y....you want me to be seme.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:31:29 PM): *lays there and smiles bring his arms above his head and wraps them around the posts* please...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:32:47 PM): *blushes darkly and tries to hide in his cloak from embarrassment* ....

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:35:01 PM): i...i dont think i can.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:38:37 PM): *smiles and leans up and kisses him*...please...*wispers and licks his neck*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:40:10 PM): *shivers* uh..... w...what should i do?...... i.... I dont know what to do........

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:41:50 PM): *smiles and grinds against him* do what you think is the right thing to do...*smiles suductivly*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:43:34 PM): *moans lightly and blushes* h....hai....... *slowly almost hesitantly runs his hands down peins chest brushing against his nipple*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:44:10 PM): *moans happily*...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:45:09 PM): *blushes hearing him and does it again wanting to hear that sound again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:45:30 PM): *moans again a little louder*...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:46:17 PM): *lets out a small moan and rubs against him slightly as he shifts his weight and moans at the friction*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:47:45 PM): *exhails loudly and moans again* hhaaa...*smiles and leans up and wispers into his ear*...its not that hard is it?

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:50:05 PM): *blushes and shakes his head a little* n...no.... *leans down hugging himself to pein and grinds into him again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:50:55 PM): *smiles at Sasori's hesitance*...ahh...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:51:42 PM): *blushes and kisses his chest*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:52:09 PM): ahh...you see...mmm...this is so good...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:52:27 PM): (0.o..Pein is officially a perv...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:52:31 PM): *blushes*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:52:36 PM): (*nods*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:53:29 PM): *slowly drags himself up pein so that he could kiss him and moans lightly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:54:05 PM): (oh is Sempai gonna pick up tobi for youth group and did saso-san give sempai the stuff yet?)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:54:17 PM): (hai and hai *smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:54:41 PM): *moans feeling him move*...ahh...saso-san...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:56:14 PM): *moans lightly* w...what do you want me to do? *looks at him with half lidded eyes*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:57:18 PM): *moves against him* what ever you want...but a little requset before you do...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:57:29 PM): *smiles pervertedly*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:57:40 PM): *blushes* h...hai?.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 1:58:22 PM): *leans up and wispers in his ear*...tie me up...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 1:59:14 PM): *blushes darkly* h....hai...... *stands and retrieves something to tie pein up and proceeds to tie him to the bed posts* i...is this ok?.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:00:22 PM): *smiles and licks his lips running the stud along his white teeth*...if you think it is...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:01:35 PM): *turns almost red* h....hai..... *returns to straddling his hips*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:02:54 PM): *moans and pulls at the restraints*...hmmm...these are very strong what are they?

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:04:08 PM): *looks up at him* th...they are..... chakura enforced ropes....... *whispers and blushes looking down*

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:07:19 PM): a.....are they ok?...... *blushes*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:08:31 PM): *nods and grinds into him* hai..

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:09:54 PM): *moans lightly and grinds back into him* i... i feel strange......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:11:08 PM): haa...*pulls against the restrains again*...does it feel good?

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:11:50 PM): *blushes* h.....hai....... *lets out a small moan as he pushes into pein again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:12:28 PM): *moans pushing back with a bit more force*...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:12:39 PM): (Tobi has to get off soon...)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:12:43 PM): (T^T)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:12:51 PM): (*nods* sempai too)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:13:16 PM): *lets out a louder moan and grinds against him hard unable to control himself* mmnn.......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:13:41 PM): *gasps* ahh...!

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:15:26 PM): *blushes and slides off his own cloak to reveal his chest with his heart container sticking out of the wood slightly* l...leader...... *leans down and kisses his stomach*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:15:53 PM): *moans slightly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:15:58 PM): hai?

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:17:14 PM): i.... i love you...... *pulls on the button on his pants*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:17:38 PM): *smiles* hai I love you too...saso-san...

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:18:49 PM): *smiles and unbuttons peins pants and slowly unzips them*...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:20:05 PM): *moans slightly*...haa...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:20:13 PM): (Tobi has to go now...T^T)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:20:28 PM): (*hugs* ok, sempai will see tobi in a little while)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:21:43 PM): (hai...*clings to*...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:21:54 PM): (*smiles and hugs tightly*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:23:40 PM): (*clings to not letting go*...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:24:06 PM): (*hugs back* if sempai could stay sempai would *snuggles with*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:25:04 PM): (hai...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:25:35 PM): (*smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:25:40 PM): (when is sempai picking Tobi up?)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:25:58 PM): (probably around 10 til 5)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:27:05 PM): (sempai will see tobi then ^^ *walks out the door for next mission*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:27:34 PM): (*clings to* Tobi is going with Sempai....)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:27:43 PM): (*refuses to let go*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:28:09 PM): (*laughs and kisses top of head* sempai has to do this mission with danna. *smiles* sempai will be back soon.)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:28:59 PM): (no! *clings unable o be pryed off*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:29:29 PM): (*gasps* cant..... breath....... *falls over*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:30:00 PM): (*releases slightly*...Tobi isnt gonna let go...)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:30:18 PM): (*lays there gasping for air*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:30:59 PM): (*hgus* Tobi is going with Sempai if he likes it or not!)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:31:30 PM): (*lays there regaining breath* h...hai......)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/21/2009 2:32:08 PM): (*smiles and walks out door with Sempai*...Tobi is a good boy)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:32:55 PM): (*smiles slightly and walks with meeting up with danna for the mission*)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:35:27 PM): (*walks closer to tobi*....)

Michelle Hughes (3/21/2009 2:36:41 PM): (sempai will see tobi later *hugs and walks off for mission*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 11:57:25 AM): (*yawns*~)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 11:58:18 AM): (*smiles and brings in breakfast* morning Sempai!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 11:58:37 AM): (*smiles* morning......)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 11:59:51 AM): (*hugs and crawls in bed taking a piece of toast...*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:00:15 PM): (*smiles and curls up with* how was dinner with tim last night?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:00:49 PM): (it was nice...but it was with his family...and him...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:01:25 PM): (ah. *smiles* I had to cook dinner after taking kenny to the youth center.)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:03:04 PM): (*hugs and puts the plate on the bed*...Tobi made Semapi breakfast!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:04:05 PM): (*smiles* thank you *smiles and takes the plate*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:04:23 PM): (*smiles*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:05:23 PM): (sempais tooth broke last night at some point *runs tongue over tooth* now it feels funny...... *does it again*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:06:30 PM): (0.o! thats not good!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:07:23 PM): (*shakes head* no.... but it helped somehow...... if that makes any sense at all....... *smiles* it actually feels better with that peice gone.....)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:07:55 PM): (...Tobi will have to se it...^^)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:08:11 PM): *laughs*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:08:33 PM): (*smiles*...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:08:49 PM): (want to finnish our peinsaso?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:09:17 PM): (HAI!!!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:09:59 PM): (*smiles and grabs the computer and sitting back down with tobi and takes plate again*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:10:34 PM): (*smiles and takes another piece of toast*...)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:11:19 PM): (oh did you have enough time to read the story that Istarted?)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:11:43 PM): (Hai! its really good so far ^^)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:13:45 PM): *slowly removes his pants*...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:14:29 PM): *wines slightly*...saso-san...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:14:51 PM): *looks up at him* h....hai?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:15:24 PM): *closes his eye*...I kbow this isnt your first time...*blushes*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:16:16 PM): (*sighs* Tobi will be right back I need to take the cat litter out)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:16:20 PM): what do you mean? *looks up at him questioningly*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:16:24 PM): (hai)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:24:44 PM): (Tobi is back!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:25:05 PM): (*pulls back into bed curling up with*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:25:47 PM): (*smiles* ...why did Leader-sama ever want a cat...-.-...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:26:14 PM): (*laughs* i gotta go dump our cat litter today at some point.....)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:26:20 PM): *turns his head to the side*...I mean you've done this before...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:26:35 PM): what makes you say that?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:27:27 PM): you seem to know what you're doing..

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:28:45 PM): *leans up and hugs his torso* ive never done this before. Im just going by my instincts *hugs tightly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:29:29 PM): *smiles* your instincts seem to be well tuned to what other want and need...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:30:08 PM): *blushes darkly and hides his face in his stomach*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:31:00 PM): *smiles gently running his fingers through his hair* ...whats the matter?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:32:01 PM): I.....I was embarrassed........ *muffled into his stomach*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:32:33 PM): *smiles and pulls his face up to look at him staring into his eyes*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:33:03 PM): *looks at him blushing still*.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:34:12 PM): *brushes his pail had against Sasori's face*...you look so adorable when you're blushing...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:35:06 PM): *blushes even darker* how is it you can find me attractive?......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:37:43 PM): *smiles and leans up and kisses him* you're unique...and I love your voice and...*leans in and places his head on Sasori's shoulder breathing in deeply*...your smell...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:38:55 PM): *blushes darkly having never being told these things before*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:39:47 PM): *smiles*...what? has no one told you this?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:40:12 PM): *shakes his head still blushing*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:41:21 PM): *looks at him suprised*...well they should...its true...*licks his ear and bites gently*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:43:41 PM): *lets out a small moan* b...but Im just a puppet..... im not something special......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:44:07 PM): but you are to me...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:44:29 PM): *blushes but smiles and hugs him tightly* thank you........

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:45:12 PM): *smiles placing his hand on his back*...why say thank you...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:46:42 PM): because. no one has ever said anything like this to me....... thank you...... *hugs him tightly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:51:10 PM): (sorry someone was standing over me...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:51:20 PM): (is ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:51:53 PM): *smiles and higs him back grinding against him lightly*...mmm...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:52:43 PM): *moans*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:53:32 PM): *leans up and kisses him deeply*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:53:54 PM): *moans into the kiss with a smile*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:54:33 PM): *sits up and grinds against him*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:54:51 PM): *moans* ahh...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:55:50 PM): *lets out a small moan and does it again* mnn.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:56:41 PM): *exhails loudly*...saso-san~~...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:57:55 PM): *looks down at him with lust filled eyes* l....leader....... *moves down and kisses his lower stomach*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:59:07 PM): (need to get off)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:59:14 PM): (ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 12:59:20 PM): (in a few minutes)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 12:59:27 PM): (*laughs*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:00:08 PM): (*smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:00:24 PM): *moans and moves slightly*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:00:55 PM): *kisses down to the band of his boxers*.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:01:23 PM): *wines* ahh...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:02:06 PM): *reaches up and cups the growing bulge in his boxers*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:06:48 PM): *gasps* ahh!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:08:08 PM): *amazed by his reaction reaches up and removes his boxers hesitantly to reveal peins hardness* .....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:08:44 PM): *blushes darkly*...mmnnn....*looks away*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:10:02 PM): *looks up at him* are you embarrassed now? *pulls his boxers the rest of the way off*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:11:07 PM): *covers his face with his arm*...n-nothing...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:12:28 PM): *moves up to his face and removes his arm kissing him lightly* why are you embarrassed now? *kisses again* you were more confidant than I was not long ago.

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:14:52 PM): *opens one eye* I know...but...I...i'm just one of those people that's...selfconcious to one of the more extreames... *closes his eye again*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:15:47 PM): *kisses again and removes the rest of his own clothes then places a hand on peins cheek* now we are on equal terms......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:16:22 PM): *blushes*...h-hai...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:17:30 PM): *slowly kisses his way back down peins chest and comes close to his hard on but doesnt touch him just yet*....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:18:19 PM): *moans and wines*...ahh....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:18:21 PM): (brb. gotta go tell dad food is ready. Im shutting my computer but will be right back *smiles*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:18:47 PM): (un...*slaps self* STOP DOIG THAT!!! ...ok...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:24:15 PM): (*kisses spot that tobi slapped* tobi shouldnt hurt himself)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:25:16 PM): (*rubs face* but Tobi cant stop saying un...-.- it bothers tobi...un...AGH!!!)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:25:36 PM): (*hugs*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:26:10 PM): *slowly runs his hand up peins inner thai*....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:26:56 PM): ahh...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:27:46 PM): *decides to quit torturing him and licks the head* does this feel good leader? *looks up at him slightly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:28:59 PM): haa! *moans and bites his lip*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:29:38 PM): *smiles slightly and takes the head into his mouth and giving an experimental suck*....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:31:38 PM): AHH! *almost screams biting his lip harder drawing beads of blood around his teath*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:31:45 PM): (teeth*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:32:30 PM): *likes what he heard and takes him in further and starts to bob his head slowly*......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:33:16 PM): *moans loudly*...ahh! Saso-SAN~~~

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:34:18 PM): *moans lightly hearing him* mmnnn......... *starts to move a little quicker*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:37:11 PM): *wines and start to move around slightly*Ahh! I-im gonna-! *releases inside of sasori's mouth and falls back onto the bed panting*...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:37:24 PM): (x.x *dies*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:38:11 PM): *swallows his seed and licks up any he missed* .....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:38:30 PM): *moans slightly*...mmm....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:40:01 PM): *kisses his lower stomach again* was that good leader sama?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:40:09 PM): *looks up at him*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:40:37 PM): *blushe darkly* h-hai...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:41:55 PM): *smiles slightly and licks his stomach*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:42:08 PM): mmm....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:43:16 PM): *reaches down and starts to tease him again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:44:31 PM): *moans loudly* Saso-san!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:45:21 PM): leader.... c....can I continue? *blushes*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:46:17 PM): *moans* Hai...! *blushes darkly noving his arm to his face again*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:47:22 PM): *blushes and lifts his legs over his shoulders and places his own erection at peins entrance* leader sama...... please dont cover your face.

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:49:57 PM): *moans and moves his arm from his face slowly revieling the blush that streaked across his face*...hai...*opens his eyes and looks at him*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:50:18 PM): (*stares at the tv.* why are they talking about this guys groin on tv?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:50:37 PM): (??? huh?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:50:43 PM): (what channel?)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:50:47 PM): *smiles down at him* thank you..... *slowly starts to push into him*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:51:05 PM): (abc they were talking about this basketball players groin.......)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:51:49 PM): ahh! *bites his lower lip as tears start to form in the corner of his eyes*....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:52:23 PM): *stops* are you ok leader sama? *extremely concerned*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:53:45 PM): h-hai...*opens his eyes* dont worry about me...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:54:37 PM): i dont want to hurt you leader sama *makes a worried face* I would never want to hurt you in any way.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:55:41 PM): *pushes him deeper inside and wines*...the pain will go away soon...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:56:25 PM): *moans feeling him push back* o.....ok...... *continues to push into him moaning* mmmnnnnn........

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 1:58:12 PM): ahh....*moans and winces slightly*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 1:59:16 PM): *finishes pushing in and waits for pein to adjust* haahhh........ *exhails*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:00:49 PM): MMnnn...*waits a few moments and pushes against him*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:01:26 PM): *gasps at the feeling and starts to slowly thrust into him* mmnnnn......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:02:30 PM): ahh...*moans out gripping the sheets tightly*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:03:02 PM): *starts to thrust a little faster moaning* ah....mmmnnn......

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:03:35 PM): *reaches down and grasps leaders and starts to pump with the same rhythm as his thrusts*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:03:50 PM): haaa....Saso-saannn~~~~

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:04:55 PM): *moans and starts to thrust quickly into him* l...leader sama..... mmmnnnn...... so.....so good~ *moans out*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:05:18 PM): (=.= my turn to go die *crawls under the famous rock in the house*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:05:29 PM): (XDD)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:08:59 PM): *blushes and moans rocking back to meet him*...AHH! Saso-san~~!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:09:58 PM): *moans and starts desperately thrust into him* l...leader..... mmmnnn...... i.... im so close......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:12:27 PM): ahh! MMMnnn!! *moans out*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:13:12 PM): (brb...mom wants me for something)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:14:52 PM): (ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:21:53 PM): (-_- more cat litter...)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:22:12 PM): (and rotten food I had to take over to the horses...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:22:24 PM): (*hugs* is ok tobi. at least you dont have to spring clean..... =.=)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:23:08 PM): (oh but I do...I have the honor of washing all the walls and flors and dusting everything...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:23:49 PM): (i did the whole kitchen and now im working on the whole living room *sighs* our lives suck.......)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:24:33 PM): (*hugs* Hai but its alot better when we have eachother...*smiles and starts to help clean*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:24:33 PM): *desperately thrusts into him a few more times before reaching his climax moaning loudly* ahhh........

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:24:46 PM): (*smiles* hai)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:25:56 PM): *feelling Sasori fill him and moans out his name* Sasori-saan~~

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:26:32 PM): *moans and collapses on top of him panting* .....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:27:05 PM): *lays there panting and wraps his ars around his body*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:27:54 PM): *continues to pant as he pulls out of pein and curls up on top of him*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:29:15 PM): *smiles and grabs a blanket that had been spshed to the floor and covers them both*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:30:02 PM): *cuddles into him half asleep* i love you leader sama........

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:31:17 PM): *smiles almost asleep and mumbles* I love you too...sasori...*pulls him close to himself and quietly drifts off to sleep*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:32:18 PM): (want to continue it to where sasori dies? it would be more like the true story line, kinda like a behind the scenes type thing......)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:32:45 PM): (yeah...^^)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:33:24 PM): *drifts to sleep in peins arms only to be awoken a few hours later by someone knocking loudly on the door* .....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:33:49 PM): *moves to look at the door* It's open!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:35:44 PM): *walks in and stares for a minute at the half asleep sasori in leaders arms then snaps out of it* uh, it seems that those kanoha brats tracked us down in order to save that shukaku brat. they are in the area, we just finnished extracting the bijju from that garaa kid so shukaku is ours.

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:37:08 PM): *sighs* well go tell Zetsu to find their current location and send Deidara and Tobi to go and kill them...

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:37:27 PM): *is inturpted by Sasori who woke up*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:39:04 PM): no, me and dei will go..... we are the ones who they are after anyway. *sits up*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:40:05 PM): *looks at him* what? no I said Dei and Tobi are to go...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:40:59 PM): *shakes head* its our responsibility to take care of those brats. we were the ones who provoked their anger *gets out of bed slipping on his pants and grabbing his cloak*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:41:56 PM): *sighs* fine but dont get yourself killed.*smiles teasingly*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:42:22 PM): *smiles back at him* dont worry.

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:43:12 PM): *walks out not knowing this would be his last time seeing his love*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:44:27 PM): *gets up* hey...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:44:58 PM): *s†ops and looks back* hai?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:46:10 PM): *smiles and wraps his arms around him* you forgetting something?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:46:50 PM): *smiles slightly wrapping his arms around him and standing on his toes to kiss him* I love you.

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:51:06 PM): *hugs him burying his face in peins chest*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:53:18 PM): *smiles and kisses him again* I love you too...and I wasnt kidding about you comming back to me...*wispers*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:54:03 PM): *nods* I will. no matter what. *whispers back and releases him leaving for his own doom*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:55:01 PM): *smiles and waches him leave*...kakuzu...stay here and tell everyone else to stay on their toes...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:55:37 PM): *nods* yes sir *leaves to inform everyone*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:56:18 PM): *meets up with dei in the cave in his hiroku as dei sits on garaas body*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:56:25 PM): be ready brat.....

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:57:10 PM): (h/o...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:57:24 PM):

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:57:31 PM): (ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:57:53 PM): (XD)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 2:58:35 PM): *looks up at him* Dont call me a brat pinochio wanna-be,un.

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 2:59:10 PM): *growls at him as the entrance is shattered*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:00:49 PM): *looks up*...ahh...its those little brats...*creats a clay bird and has it engulf Gaara's body* Danna Hurry up and get this finished...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:02:31 PM): you dont need to tell me twice *prepares himself as dei takes garaas body and flies away and kakashi and naruto chasing after him leaving sakura and the old lady to him*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:03:29 PM): uhh...grandma chioy who is this?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:04:07 PM): if im correct he is my grandson....... *stares at sasori*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:04:31 PM): *glares back through hiroku* long time no see.....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:04:54 PM): (brb)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:04:58 PM): *looks back at him*...who old is he?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:05:05 PM): he looks like a child

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:07:05 PM): hes about 20 now...... *stares in disbelief*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:07:27 PM): *looks back at him*...there's no way...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:08:53 PM): well its true......

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:09:06 PM): *sighs* im sick of waiting. *attacks them*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:09:29 PM): ah! *moves away*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:11:01 PM): your quit quick girl *appears behind her attacking again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:11:34 PM): *doeans have enough time to dodge*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:13:03 PM): *ends up cutting her arm*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:14:30 PM): *gasps* ahh...*stands ther eholding her arm and starts to get dizzy I need to use it...grabs something and thrust it into her leg and winces slightly*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:16:12 PM): *stares at her* an antidote? no one has been able to counter my poisons except for that damb Tsunade *attacks again*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:17:09 PM): *moves quickly but see's he headed for old lady Chioy* look out!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:17:59 PM): *tries to dodge him but isnt quick enough*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:19:07 PM): *moves over to her side and takes out the last of the antidote and tries to give it to her* here you need this...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:20:10 PM): *pushes it away* no. you keep it......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:21:53 PM): but...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:23:47 PM): Im just an old laddy, ive lived my life. you are still young, keep it and use it if you need to and keep living...... *stands back up* I have an idea..... *whispers her idea to sakura about connecting chakura strings to her body so that she could control sakuras body and allow her to dodge more efficiantly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:24:55 PM): *nods and runs at him dodging the ttacks that are sent for her by Sasori*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:27:04 PM): *continues to attack trying to figure out how she was able to dodge the kazekage puppets attacks that he had brought out*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:29:31 PM): *dodges past and connects hitting him and shattering his body*...WE DID IT! *smiles and laughs loking back at her but hearing something behind her and seeing his heart move and rettach itself to another puppet*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:31:28 PM): Did you think you could win that easily *stands up in his new puppet bringing out his cord and standing on it* I wont die that easily.

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:31:55 PM): *sends hundreds of summoned puppets at them as the old lady summons her white cloak puppets*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:33:00 PM): *looks on in disbelife*...what are we going to do?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:33:15 PM): (...I have no clue what happens afer this...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:34:19 PM): (well, we havnt followed to the exact story but they battle the hundreds of puppets and oba chan brings out sasoris parents puppets that he made when he was young and they are the ones who ultimatly destroy him )

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:34:59 PM): just do your best to destroy as many as you can and leave him to me *summons his parents puppets that he made as a kid*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:35:47 PM): *nods and yells back* HAI!

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:36:16 PM): *starts to destry the puppets lets and right *

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:36:50 PM): *stares at his grandmother in disbelief*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:37:09 PM): Look familiar? *smiles and makes his parents attack*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:38:02 PM): *tries to fight them off but doest do very well and in the end gets stabbed by both of their swords through his heart container and falls to his knees*....

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:40:06 PM): *looks up as sakura approaches him and asks him about sasuke and orochimaru and he proceeds to tell them about his appointment to meet with his inside man before dieing*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:42:35 PM): (sorry had o go get the vaccume)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:43:19 PM): (*nods* is ok)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:43:54 PM): *sits in bed getting the feeling something happened*...sasori...please be alright...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:45:18 PM): *a few hours pass and before a knock sounds at his door*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:46:11 PM): *looks up and runs to the door opening it with a smile and half worry on his face*...wh-where's Sasori?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:46:18 PM): what happened?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:47:16 PM): Leader, Ive come to inform you that we have lost akasuna sasori and that Iwa Deidara has been seriously injured but is still alive.

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:48:11 PM): *all color drains from his face* where's Sasori...this isnt funny...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:49:59 PM): *looks at him* Im not joking leader sama. we have brought Akasunas body back to base.

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:50:55 PM): *runs out the door with tears rolling down his face*...no, no, NO! ITS NOT TRUE!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:51:27 PM): *chases after him to where they always take the bodies before they are disposed of*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:53:32 PM): *bursts through the doors and see's sasori's body laying on the floor*saso...san...*walks over to his body and lays his head on his chest*...sasori...*starts to cry* SASORI! WAKE UP! *sits up ans starts to shake him*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:54:19 PM): *pulls him away* leader! whats gotten into you?!

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:54:42 PM): *starts to sob* NO LET ME GO!!!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:55:52 PM): *holds him in place but gets shoved away by pein*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:56:56 PM): *grabs Sasori's body and cradles it gently in his arms*...Sasori... why... WHY! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMMING BACK TO ME!!!

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:57:26 PM): *sits there in shock at the way leader was reacting*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 3:57:47 PM): I... ill leave you alone for now..... *gets up and walks out*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:58:41 PM): *sits there holding sasori's body close to his*...sasori... i told you to stay.. I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH ME!

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 3:59:11 PM): *starts to sob*...Sasori...where are you now...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:00:15 PM): (should we make him come back to life and have pein keep him without telling the others he is actually alive?)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:00:54 PM): (no lets have sasori's spirit have a few last words and stay with him...*smiles*)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:01:07 PM): (*smiles* ok)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:01:37 PM): *appears behind pein* leader......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:02:44 PM): *sits there crying holding his body tighter*...sasori...you told me you'd come back...*nuzzles his face into sasori's clod neck*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:03:23 PM): *places a hand on his shoulder* Im sorry I couldnt keep that promise leader......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:05:07 PM): *looks up seeing sasori* sasori-san! ur alive! *jumps up and hugs him only to pass through his body and looks back at him*...wh-whats this?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:05:56 PM): im just a spirit now leader..... im not alive......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:07:54 PM): *stares at him and drops to his knees*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:11:30 PM): *walks over to him and kneels in front of him and pulls his head up to look at him* I can touch you but you cant touch me *leans in and kisses him lightly* Im sorry I couldnt come back to you. But just know that where ever you are I will always be nearby, *places his hand on peins heart* I will always watch over you and love you no matter what and I hope that I can forever remain in your heart even if this heart someday comes to love someone else. I love you leader *kisses him one last time before fading away*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:14:32 PM): *sits there and starts to cry*no....no.... sasori...come back! YOU PROMISED YOU BASTARD, YOU PROMISED!!! *colapses and starts to cry uncontrolably and wispers* you promised...you'd come back to me...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:15:41 PM): *walks back in* leader, Im sorry but we need to dispose of sasoris body.......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:18:40 PM): *is passed out from crying and lays there cling to Sasori's body mermering*...you promised...you promised me... but you lied to me...*tears start to fall from his eyes to the ground*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:20:08 PM): *sadly makes a clone to take pein back to his room as he picks up sasoris body*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:21:15 PM): *clings to hsi cloak still crying*...Saso-san...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:22:24 PM): *places him in bed and covers him as the original goes to destroy sasoris body* Im sorry but it has to be done leader sama......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:23:29 PM): *turns and sits up clutching his chest crying* NO!!

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:23:58 PM): *looks around and see's Zetsu*...wh-where's his body?

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:25:22 PM): Im sorry leader sama. we had to destroy it. you know we had to..... Why are you so concerned with sasori? your never this concerned over a members death..... *looks at him questioningly*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:26:03 PM): *looks away*...i-its nothing...*starts to cry again*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:27:34 PM): *sits down next to him* you love him dont you?

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:28:33 PM): *bites his lip trying so hard to fight back his tears and broken heat*...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:29:28 PM): *wraps his arms around him* Im so sorry leader sama. *looks up as the original zetsu walks through the door carrying some things with him*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:31:17 PM): *pushes him off*...dont touch me...*looks up*

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:33:11 PM): *disapears in a puff of smoke as the original approaches pein* I thought you might like to see these leader sama. *sets a series of puppets on his bed, most of them the different peins and then he sets one of sasoris spare bodies down on the bed*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:34:08 PM): *looks up at him*...why are you showing me these now...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:34:43 PM): *shrugs* thought you might want them. *walks out*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:37:41 PM): *looks at hem rembering him and smiles slightly seeing the puppet smile at him and then looks around and see's faint chakara strans wrapeed around his body feeling the warmth Knowing that only this chakara could belong to Sasori*...sasori...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:39:22 PM): *makes the puppet get up shakily and sit in his lap* this is the last that I can do leader *makes the puppet say as it leans up and kisses him and then falls limp in his lap*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:42:00 PM): *holds it tightly*...I miss you...*lays down on his bed holding the empty shell to his body and falling asleep wispering* I live you Sasori-san...I will love no one else...I want you to wait for me...

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:43:22 PM): *whispers into his ear as he is falling asleep* ill wait for you for ever if I must.......

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:44:45 PM): *falls asleep smiling clutching Sasori's empty body to his as trears roll down his cheeks*

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:45:04 PM): (=.= Tobi feels sick...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:45:27 PM): (*hugs* sempai about cried.)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:46:17 PM): (Tobi did cry! TT^TT)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:46:48 PM): (*hugs tightly* stop~ *cries* youll make sempai cry *tears come to eyes*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:47:28 PM): (but it so sad...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:48:49 PM): (*nods* I know *starts to cry*)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:50:29 PM): (*hugs* Tobi is so depressed! T^T)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:51:26 PM): (*cuddles into* sempai too *emo cloud appears* we need to write something fun now..... =.=)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:52:02 PM): (hai...)

naruto_fan_girl1 (3/22/2009 4:52:09 PM): (ok H/o...)

Michelle Hughes (3/22/2009 4:52:17 PM): (ok)


End file.
